Reminiscing
by Keichachu
Summary: I still remember those auburn eyes that would pierce into mine. I would still remember her sweet and innocent smile. ONE SHOT :)


I feel my cold body missing the warmth of my beloved.

My heart is aching in every place I go because it reminds me of her.

My life is no more without my sun, my moon.

I still remember those auburn eyes that would pierce into mine.

I would still remember her sweet and innocent smile.

The scent of her hair that would make me fall in love than I already am.

I remember the foolish jokes and good mornings.

I remember when she wore my shirt and never wanted to take it off.

I remember when she would tick me off until I buy her, her favorite strawberry cake.

I remember her hands perfectly fit mine.

I remember her fair skin against mine.

I remember her so perfectly.

It was like she never left me.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Mikan Yukihira Sakura, will you marry me?" I saw the glint in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I would!" She shouted and hugged me. I buried my face in her hair. Precious love, please don't leave me for you are mine forever.

I whispered in her ear and said, "I love you."

Such a simple sentence, yet it means so much.

We held hands and made our way to the apartment.

"Love, I already announced our engagement to our parents and in Facebook."

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me, mister. We got a lot of working and planning to do." Her face curled up and her hands on her waist.

I stood up and carried her bridal style.

"Now aren't you excited, soon-to-be-Hyuuga?"

"Of course, I'm excited." I laughed. She is just too cute.

"So, when do you-" I kissed her abruptly. I can feel her lips. They are so soft and it tasted and smells like strawberry. she broke the kiss which I enjoyed so long. I frowned as I looked at her. She pouted her lips and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Now, sir, you will have to learn how to control yourself."

"Hn." Then I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to watch Big Bang Theory. Want to join me?"

"Hn."

We watched until midnight.

"Go to sleep now, Polka."

"I don't want to."

"Don't make me say it again."

"Aaaww! Okay, fine!" She stumped her way to the bedroom, and I just cant help but smile.

"She's just so childish." I followed her in the room. She is on the bed with her back against me. She is still angry I made her sleep. I went beside her. I hugged her, and kissed her.

"Good night, Polka. I love you. Forever and always." With that said, I slept while hugging her. I felt her face me, and kissed me on the lips. I slept so soundly after that.

I woke up because of the light piercing through my window. I searched for the girl beside me, but she wasn't there. But when I heard drops of water coming from the bathroom, I stopped worrying. I pretended to be asleep and waited for her to get in. I heard the door open, and I opened my eyes. She was wearing a flower printed dress and pink high heels.

"Morning, beautiful." She looked at me and gave me the smile I loved so much.

"Where are you going? I asked.

"Dummy, don't you remember? We're going to celebrate your birthday."

"Do we have to go out? Cuddling with you all day would be enough for me."

"Go and fix yourself, sleepyhead."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in awhile. Wait for me in the living room." I fixed myself. I took a bath and dressed myself up. I wore a loose white long-sleeved polo, pants, and black Converse. I made my way to the living room.

"Ready, beautiful?"

"Yes! Hey, I didn't know you'd dress up today? You look handsome."

"Of course, why do you think so many girls chased after me in high school?"

"Oh, arrogant as ever!"

"Let's go." I offered my hand, and she took it. We went ti the car. I opened the door for her. Before she went in, I just had the urge to say this, "I love you, Mikan." I looked at her so dearly. Her eyes were as dazzling as ever. She kissed me as a reply. As we were on our way to the restaurant, we stopped at the stoplight. When the light turned green, a bus was going toward us, and everything went black.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

_Buzz.._

_Buzz.._

To:Natsume

From: Ruka

Hey aren't you going here? It's Mikan's death anniv. Come on, at least visit once.

I wept and wept. Everyday, I blame myself for that incident. Now, I drown myself in alcohol. Thinking what could have been if I refused to go. Now, the stars and moon left my life like nothing.

I still dream of your face. I still dream of your touch. I still dream of your lips. I still dream of you, love.

I miss you, Mikan.

**N/A: I wrote this when I was down. So, yeah. I'll be updating soon. Sorry, I haven't been able to update. So busy at school. And my birthday is near! Feb 9 here I come! :)**


End file.
